Residential and commercial air conditioners include as a part thereof a fan coil unit located within a housing which includes a coil through which refrigerant (liquid or gas) is pumped. The coil is normally supported above a condensation pan, convector tray or primary pan having one or more openings through which air is blown by one or more fans powered by motors which are supported below and from the primary pan. The air passing through the coil creates condensation on the coil which drips down upon the primary pan and is then conducted by an appropriate outlet and a discharge pipe to a secondary pan and an associated drain.
Such conventional primary pans are generally made from galvanized metal and rust with relative ease. Once the primary pan rusts, the condensation/water normally accumulating therein and draining properly therefrom can, for example, drip down into the underlying motor(s) which drives the fan(s) thereby causing the motor to short-out. Excessive rust also blocks or reduces normal drainage which results in fungus growth and fungus growth in turn can cause odors. Obviously, should such fungus growth cause the normal drain opening of the primary pan to close or become appreciably blocked, the water/condensation will overflow with attendant damage.
The latter-identified patent and pending patent application reduce rust and fungus growth associated with conventional galvanized metal primary pans. The latter patent and patent application also provide an unobvious solution to rubber gasket deterioration associated with conventional primary pans through the utilization of a thin flexible fan-folded water impermeable sheet position between the primary pan and the coil. Primary pan reinforcement, motor mounts and fan housing mounts are also set forth in the latter-identified disclosures.